My Little Tenshi
by YamiKoi
Summary: Yami is married to a spoilt queen who is draining his fortune but when he reads a phrophecy and leaves to find a 'fallen angel' will Yami find love? YY X YM The rating may go up. May have blood and gore depending on how i feel
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, I'm starting a new story. I just have writers block for the others. I've almost finished my next Dark Demon Meets One Of Light. This just randomly came up to me yesterday and I decided to write it. I've also decided that next time a write a story that I'll think of most of the story and not just a couple of chapters before I write it. I've actually thought about this one, believe it or not I HAVE A BRAIN, not many brain cells, but still there's something that pops in there now and then. I'M THICK AND DON'T I KNOW IT!!!! Anyway here's the chapter.

Chapter 1: The prophecy

A 19 year old tanned Pharaoh was sitting patiently on his throne waiting for his council to finish their speeches. His name was Yami and he had tri-coloured hair which was spiked with a crimson outline, a black fill and golden coloured bangs hanging around his face like a frame as well as lightening shaped spikes running up it. His sharp crimson eyes felt as though they pierced your very soul if you dared to look into them, but it was all just an act. He acted stern and tough so that he looked strong to his followers, when he could, or needed to be, he was gentle and loving. His eyes could change from its usual dark penetrating stare to a softer lighter look like sparkling rubies. He loved his kingdom, he loved his people everything he had done had been the best choice for his people, he had never put them in danger, the only bad choice he had ever made was his marriage. Tea. A young girl of the same age with azure eyes, silk brown hair which fell down to her shoulders. She was known as the most beautiful girl in all of Egypt, born in the West kingdom, she is the daughter of the Pharaoh Erica. She uses her looks to get what she wants. Yami was one of the many to fall under her charms. She didn't show her true colours until that Ra damned marriage parchment bore his everlasting signature. Tea had liked the West Kingdom the only problem was, it wasn't the richest. The Central Kingdom was the richest, the strongest and the most powerful, not to mention it withheld the most handsome named Pharaoh in Egypt, Yami. Yami knew full well that people thought he was the most handsome man in Egypt and, to be completely honest, he despised it. Tea, deciding that she wanted the money and Yami, had seduced him. He had been 14 at the time of the seduction, young, foolish, and easily manipulated at the time. Like most 14 year olds, he had one thing on his mind and I'm sure you know what it is. She manipulated Yami using her charms and beauty to real him in, it had worked. By the age of 16, Yami had asked to be wedded to her. His father had warned him but Yami had ignored the warnings. His father had been struck ill only two weeks after Yami's 16th birthday and, within a month died, the day after Yami's wedding. That's when Tea's colours really showed. Now that Yami was Pharaoh and the two were married she had complete access to Yami's fortune as Pharaoh. She was greedy, forceful, always had to be the centre if attention and most of all, deceitful. Yami knew that she was seducing other men but had yet to prove it. Marriages were binding. Until the day came that he caught Tea in the act he would just have to grit his teeth and bear with the selfish woman. Thanks to Tea's 'necessities', such as jewellery,(all of course encrusted with the most precious and expensive jewels), diamond encrusted bath taps, paintings of her with ruby encrusted frames and pure gold, everything you could think of which could be encrusted with some sort of precious jewel whether the jewel was 1inch big or 1mm it was encrusted with one. She also refused to use anyone other than the most expensive for any sort of use, such as painters, cooks, tailors etc… This was why this particular meeting was taking place. Tea's constant spending had caused massive corruption. Guards were not being paid, trade for gold was becoming harder, they were unable to buy swords, armour etc… Tailors and blacksmiths weren't being paid etc…. Yami sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I suggest we raise the tax in the land my Pharaoh." One councillor suggested.

"We've already raised it _**4**_ times this year." Yami replied. "Not to mention it's only May."

"We could lower the wages of our workers." Another suggested.

"We've done that _**6**_ times this year." Yami answered. "If we cut it anymore people will start quitting."

"I don't see why you don't just force then to stay." Tea complained adorned in her usual golden attire and some of which that he was sure she didn't have 10 minutes before the meeting. "You _**are**_ Pharaoh after all."

Yami rolled his eyes. Suddenly another council member came running in.

"My Pharaoh, I think I've found the solution." She said passing a piece of parchment to Yami. "It tells of a great stone cave which has been buried for centuries. It is supposed to hold some of the world's most precious and priceless jewels."

Tea, who had decided to ignore Yami after he had ignored her forcing comment instantly looked up. Precious and priceless were some of the very few words that could get her attention. Yami took the parchment from the female council member and read it, it said:

_Deep in the bowels of the ever whispering sand,_

_Lies a cave of which no human has ever once laid a hand,_

_This cave of mysterious, this unique treasure trove,_

_Is filled with gold and__ beauty untold._

_In one such a place lies also a boy,_

_The most beautiful of all of Egypt to this day,_

_Adorned in jewels priceless and grand,_

_But none so great as the boy trapped beneath the sand._

_Such beauty and love is amazing and great,_

_But the beauty he holds can cause humans to hate,_

_Loved and lusted forever and more,_

_Can cause even the closet friendship to be tore._

_Beauty so great that even the Gods,_

_Fought over the boy this son of Ra,_

_The T__enshi is pure magnificent to all,_

_That even the greatest God has been caused to fall._

_But although his beauty rages the seas,_

_One such God hated the scene,_

_The God of beauty was jealous and cruel,_

_As a result the angel was fooled._

_Told by the God to go to Earth,_

_Where he will be safe from the raging curse,_

_Purity and trust caused the angel to go,_

_Only to be hurt and forced down below._

_The God placed a spell on the angel's hold,_

_To never leave his prison so the story is told,_

_Until a man courageous, bold and brave of heart_

_Comes and releases this dying art._

_Held captive inside the large treasure trove,_

_The only guide of light for you will be the shimmering gold,_

_The room shines brighter the closer you get,_

_To the fallen angel and his everlasting net._

_You may take what you want every golden dish,_

_The rare, the priceless a tomb raiders wish,_

_The only thing you must leave alone,_

_Is the one rare jewel keeping the room a standing home._

_If greed fills your senses and you ignore the warning,_

_May luck be with you to see the next sunny morning,_

_The cave will fall all hope will be lost,_

_The only way out will be to give up the cost._

_This may sound great, this may sound grand,_

_But getting to the angel's room is the task at hand,_

_Dodging traps, using your wit,_

_Is the only way you'll live without getting hit. _

_Making the journey is the courageous task,_

_Testing every part of you to see if you are what you say, not just a mask,_

_You complete the task, you get your reward,_

_An angel, gold, a fortune, and if you act right maybe from the Hikari more._

_X marks the spot __where you will find the pure one,_

_Go to the place when Ra has left, all has gone_

_Enter the cave, the only one that's lit,_

_To begin the journey which may become your everlasting pit. _

_(A/N: Damn it I cannot write prophecies sorry I know that was bad.)_

There was complete silence in the room after the reading.

"I vote we go." Tea said.

Everyone could tell by the look in her eyes it was for the fortune and the jewels. She would order guards to go forward in case of a trap to save herself. Yami stared nervously at the parchment.

"It sounds rather dangerous, maybe there is another way." Another council man asked.

"I a sure you my Pharaoh, I have checked every prophecy we have and this is the only one that mentions gold for completion." The female woman replied.

"I don't really wan to risk my life for this." Yami replied.

"Then don't." Tea interrupted. "Send some guards they'll complete the task and bring the gold back."

"I don't wish to risk the lives of my people either." Yami snapped back, he then sighed. "But I see no other way."

"Okay then, good luck." Tea said turning back to inspect one of her jewel encrusted bracelets.

Yami's eyes narrowed.

"If you wish to even gaze upon the gold you shall come too," Yami snarled. "_**My Queen**_." He added sickeningly cringing at the words.

"Why?" Tea complained.

"Because I say so." Yami snapped back.

"My Pharaoh are you sure?" Another council member asked.

Yami sighed.

"I don't see any other way." Yami answered.

"Get the horses ready we will leave tomorrow morning." A council member shouted to a slave.

"No, we will leave tonight." Yami said. "The phrophecy said '_When Ra has left._' It must mean at night."

"Of course." The council member acknowledged. "Do as instructed now!"

The slaves ran off to ready for the trip.

"Come _**My Queen**_ we must prepare." Yami said shuddering the words 'my queen.'

Tea sighed and walked in front of Yami in a huff, ignoring him. Yami rolled his eyes and left the Throne Room.

FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!! THANX FOR READING!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all, I'm updating again!!! I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and Kyo with little sanity, I'm using your idea of Yami and Tea rivalling over Yugi's heart. It's perfect for my story!!! THANX SO MUCH!!! AND I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! I KNOW I FOR GOT TO PUT THAT IN MY LAST CHAPER I'M SORRY DON'T SUE ME. (lawyers pounce)

YamiKoi: (screams and runs) READ AND REVIEW

Chapter 2: The journey and the tasks

Tea, Yami, the council men and women and the guards were making their way through the sandy shore of Egypt. Their only source of light was the moon, with it only being a crescent moon today there wasn't much light, and the small fire torches. Yami brought his small fire torch down towards the map and looked up at the stars to direct himself.

"Are we there yet?" Tea asked.

"No." Yami answered through gritted teeth.

Tea sighed.

"I don't see why I had to come." Tea complained. "You're the guy you're supposed to do all of the muscular stuff."

Yami rolled his eyes and sighed angrily.

"Not much further." Yami sighed.

They continued for another 10 minutes until….

"Pharaoh look!" One of the council men shouted pointing down into a black coated valley. Yami looked down into the blanket of darkness. At the very end of the valley was a dim light, it was obviously from the inside of a cave. Yami dug his heels into horse's shins. The horse quickly cantered forward and down the cliff face, (A/N: It's a slanted cliff okay?). Tea and the council men and women followed. They cantered over to the cave front and stopped. Yami, Tea and the council members climbed off their horses. Yami gently stroked the horse's neck keeping it calm and made his way over to the entrance.

"Come." Yami ordered making his way inside the cave.

They followed their Pharaoh into the cave. Suddenly, a breeze swept over the men and women inside the cave blowing out the torches. Tea instantly screamed assuming they were covered in darkness. Yami rolled his eyes and sighed waiting for her to finish. She finally stopped.

"Finished?" Yami asked.

She glared and instantly walked forward ignoring Yami. Yami smirked and followed behind her. Tea suddenly gasped.

"LOOK!" Tea shouted pointing at the walls.

The walls were encrusted with rubies glimmering like thousands of eyes watching the group. Tea walked for ward.

"WAIT!" Yami cried out.

"What!?" Tea snapped.

Yami threw his blown out torch into the middle of the rubies. Suddenly a gleam ran over each ruby and spikes erupted from the wall slicing the torch unto pieces. Tea blinked in shock.

"Try thinking before you act." Yami snarled.

Tea just ignored him. The group walked forward past the spike stricken walls and continued their journey. They stopped as they entered a large room. In the middle stood a single stand. Yami cautiously made his way forward followed by the group stopping at the stand Yami noticed that some words were engraved into the stand. Yami blinked.

"Strange," one of the women muttered. "You'd expect this place to be full of cobwebs and dust but it looks like I was built only recently."

"But that prophecy has been in the palace for centuries." One of the guards said.

"Very strange." One of the council men whispered.

Yami stared down at the stand and read aloud: (A/N: This is pretty pathetic.)

"_What do the poor have,_

_The rich are scared of_

_And if you eat it you die. _"

There was complete silence. Yami closed his eyes and thought deeply.

"Not to rush you My Pharaoh." One of the council men whispered.

Yami looked around. The floor was…. Falling? Each of the bricks were falling from the floor into a bottomless pit. Yami body tensed trying to think.

"What do the poor have, the rich fear, and if you eat it you'll die?" Yami whispered to himself.

There was a sudden scream. Everyone looked round. One of the guards had fallen into the pit. The bricks weren't just falling around them, they could fall at any second in any place. Another scream, one of the council men had been caught off guard as the brick beneath him fell.

'Think Yami think.' Yami thought desperately.

Suddenly the floor underneath him gave way. Yami cried out and quickly reached out for anything. A hand grabbed him. Yami's head shot up. It was a boy, Yami could barely see for light but he held on firm.

"Help him." The boy said. "You're the one."

The boy helped him up. Yami looked up to see the boy's face but he was disappearing. The only think that caught Yami's attention was white hair and chocolate coloured eyes. A scream brought Yami back to Earth as another guard was taken by the rapidly falling bricks. Yami backed up to the edge of the room.

'Think Yami think, I hate to admit it but I'm so afraid I can barely remember the riddle. Something about the rich what do the rich want? ... use…. Have…. FEAR! What do the rich fear? Robbers? Death? I don't know. Try a different part… er… If you eat it you…. Grow? Live? DIE! If you eat it you die… er… poison? Fire? I can't think under all the pressure.'

Another scream.

'Try a different part, What do the poor…. Want? Drink? Eat? HAVE! The poor have…. Er…. The poor don't have anything do they? What do the poor have? The poor have….'

"NOTHING!" Yami shouted his eyes snapping open. "THE POOR HAVE _**NOTHING**_! THE RICH FEAR HAVING _**NOTHING**_! AND IF YOU EAT _**NOTHING**_ YOU DIE!"

A golden bridge suddenly lifted from the darkness. Yami sighed in relief. He jumped from the small cluster of bricks he had been standing on and onto the bridge.

"Good work Pharaoh, we owe you our lives." One of the council men thanked him.

Yami nodded.

"Let's keep moving." Yami ordered.

They nodded and followed. Tea quickly caught up with Yami and glanced back into the room as they left.

"We need one of those." She said.

Yami rolled his eyes.

(And we'll finish here. I'M NOT THAT CRUEL! I'LL CONTINUE. SO, WHO WAS THAT MYSTERIOUS PERSON??? YOU'LL FIND OUT!!! When… I think of a way to…. Introduce him…...--; On with the story.)

The now decreased group continued towards the golden light. It seemed to be getting brighter.

'Just as the prophecy said.' Yami thought.

"My feet hurt." Tea complained.

Yami rolled his eyes.

"Then tell them to stop." Yami snapped.

She glared at Yami and slowed her pace so that she wouldn't have to walk with him.

'Finally.' Yami thought.

They continued through the hall when they came to a spiral staircase. Yami stopped, he wasn't stupid, it must be a trap. Yami stared down the staircase and looked around in hopes of finding a clue. Yami blinked when he noticed a large stick hanging on a small hook by the top stair. Picking it up Yami looked strangely at it.

"Stay here." Yami ordered.

"But My Pharaoh." One of the guards started.

"No matter what happens DON'T come down after me until you hear me shout." Yami ordered.

"But…" One of the council members started.

"That's an order." Yami stated.

The council member sighed and nodded. Yami started making his way down the staircase. It was completely quiet. Yami walked down 20 steps when suddenly the stairs straightened out causing it to turn completely flat. Yami cried out as he slid down the newly made slide. Keeping his feet steady, Yami managed to stay upright as he continued down. He gasped. Coming up fast was a wall of spikes thinking quickly, Yami noticed there was a turning but how to turn. Yami thought quickly when he saw a hook on the roof. Yami lifted it up and shoved it into the hook. Jumping, Yami swung his legs round. His feet connected with the turning wall. He let go of the stick seeing no way of removing it. Yami ran along the wall and jumped onto the floor. He landed onto the turning but slipped. It wasn't over. Now on his back Yami sat up as fast as he could to see an oncoming wall. Yami looked up and saw a chain hanging from the roof. Yami grabbed hold of it and swung over the low wall. This time, luckily, onto his feet. It continued. The stairs thinned turning into two, thin strips on the floor. Yami quickly adjusted his feet so that they stayed balanced on the think bricks. (A/N: Is this possible??? Oh well, its fanfiction, anything can happen.) Yami looked up. More. The floor have been removed. Nothing but darkness for 10 metres. He couldn't jump it. He then noticed to rings hanging from the ceiling. (A'N: You know those gymnastic rings in PE, the one's that the teachers put up to make you look completely stupid and then at dinner or break you hear laughing coming from the teacher's lounge and you know it's you they're laughing at.) Yami jumped and grabbed the rings. Swinging his legs up Yami did a quick somersault and landed onto his feet. (A/N: Yami's quite the acrobat isn't he?) At least know Yami's was on compete solid floor. Looking up Yami saw holes in the walls. His body tensed. Arrows flew from the holes waiting to spear him. Yami ducked the first set as they were built quite high, jumped forward and into a roll for the second and finally, grabbed a wooden pole to swing himself round a corner to dodge a set which was complete from top to bottom. Yami looked up. Sanctuary, Yami slid down and onto a flat, straight, surface. Yami sighed in relief. He looked around and noticed that the stairs were returning to their normal form. Yami sighed in relief.

"It's safe but be cautious." Yami called up.

Within minutes he was reunited with his small group.

"Magnificent work My Pharaoh." One of the council men congratulated him.

"Thank you, but we must press on." Yami thanked him.

They nodded and continued. Yami sighed.

'I hope this ordeal is almost over.' Yami thought.

Continuing down a hall they stopped at a large wooden gate. Yami walked forward and pulled on the strong wood.

"Can we climb it?" One of the council men asked.

"Not with these nails." Tea snapped.

Yami rolled his eyes.

"Besides, I don't think the barbed wire at the top is keen to let us in." A woman replied.

"Look at this!" One of the guards called.

Everyone quickly followed the voice. They came to a wall. It had holes in and, at the very top, was 2 keys. Yami looked at the gate. There were two holes so the keys would open the gate.

"I'll go up and get them." Yami informed them

"My Pharaoh are you sure?" A guard questioned.

Yami nodded. Grabbing hold of one of the holes, Yami began to climb. He was barely 3 metres up when suddenly 2 spikes erupted from the wall either side of his face. Yami's body tensed in fear and shock.

"My Pharaoh are you alright?" One of the women asked.

Yami nodded. He could feel a light trickle of blood running down his face as one of the spikes had caught his cheek. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Yami continued up though now more cautiously. There was a sudden unsheathing sound. Yami quickly threw his head back as a long blade erupted from the wall here his face had been just seconds ago.

"Pharaoh!" One of the guards shouted.

"I'm fine." Yami called down.

The blade slowly sheathed back in and Yami brought his head back up as cold sweat ran down his tanned face.

'I don't understand, there was a warning in the last tasks why not now?' Yami thought as he continued up.

'Pharaoh please be safe.' One of the women thought as she stared up at Yami.

She placed her had on the wall. She looked round as she felt something engraved into the wall. It looked like a map of the wall. She blinked in confusion. Looking up at Yami then back down to the map realisation hit her.

"Pharaoh wait!" She shouted.

Yami stopped.

"What's wrong?" He called back.

"Move to your right two spaces." She replied.

"Why?" Yami questioned.

"I think I found a way to dodge the traps." She called back.

Yami sighed. Trusting the woman Yami moved two spaces to the right and continued upwards. Two spikes erupted from the walls behind Yami and hit the place he had first been climbing up. Yami sighed in relief.

"How did you figure that out?" One of the guards questioned.

She pointed to the map.

"The dots on the map represent where your hands can be placed and the stars represent where the trap will hit." She explained. "As long as we keep the Pharaoh's body away from any of the stars when the traps set off he'll be safe."

The guard nodded.

"Go right again 5 times." She called up.

Yami did as he was told and continued upward. Again, a trap was activated but missed Yami in his position. This continued on the way up and Yami finally made it to the two keys safely. Yami quickly made his way back down and thanked the woman. Placing the keys into the holes, Yami and the woman turned them at the same time. The gate lifted. Yami sighed in relief. The group continued down the hall way and turned a corner. They froze. Gold shimmered from the room before them, countless jewels and rare items beckoned them inside. At the very end of the room stood a golden bed with a pure white net hung over the golden frame concealing the treasure within. They group approached the golden bed and pure white net. Yami slowly reached forward and gently took the soft silk in his hand. He slowly pulled the net back inside was…..

LAUGHS EVILLY!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! I'M TRULY STOPPING HERE!!!!

Yami: You're evil YamiKoi. And what happened to the lawyers???

YamiKoi: Why thank you….(shifty eyes) we shall never speak of them again and… you don't want to know.

Bakura: I think YamiKoi's evilness is what makes her cute.

Silence.

YamiKoi: Yami have you put cocaine in Bakura's coffee again.

Yami: Maybe….(shifty eyes)

YamiKoi: (smirks) I never let an opportunity slip away. (Grabs Bakura and runs into nearest bedroom)

Yami: (Sweat drop)

From inside.

YamiKoi: You can join us at anytime Yami!

Yami: No thanks, review please people this took YamiKoi 2 hours to write because of trying to think of ideas for tasks even though they were bad ideas.

YamiKoi: True, true. I told you in my last chapter I've used all my brain cells for this year.

Yami: I can feel myself losing IQ points just talking to you.

YamiKoi: HEY!

Yami: (smirks) Like I said review please entertain YamiKoi, make her think she has a use.

YamiKoi: Which I don't! I know, humour me people!

Bakura: STOP GETTING DISTRACTED!

Yami: (sweat drop) REVIEW!... now where did Yugi go (shifty eyes, slinks off)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all. This Fanfiction needs updating so here you go all!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Lying on a pure white king sized bed was a small boy. He was facing the fall away from everyone. Yami gently touched the young boy's shoulder. A small moan emitted from the small form. He turned over and slowly opened his eyes unveiling large, pure, innocent eyes like precious gems. He had spiked hair much like Yami's only there wasn't as many spikes. He had porcelain coloured skin that complimented his light coloured eyes. He was wearing a small cream skirt with also consisted of a belt encrusted with diamonds. His emerald coloured corset was also encrusted with precious gems. On his arms were two bracelets encrusted with the finest gems they had ever seen. He also wore a beautiful necklace which was set pout in rows of 4, 3, 2 then 1 with rubies. The bracelets on his forearms matching his bracelets and two anklets matching the bracelets. He also wore, what looked like, a long necklace in his hair which wound around the two top spikes on the side with turquoise coloured diamonds and a moon like jewel hanging off anther row beneath it. (A/N: That was a bad description of the necklace in Yugi hair. If you want to know what it looks like go to It's the necklace thing around Yugi's stomach that's in his hair.) The small boy stared up at them and whimpered. He slowly crawled away to the edge of the bed and…. fell off. Everyone ran to the other side. Yami fell down to his knees and gently wrapped his arms around the smaller helping him sit up. Once again the boy whimpered and climbed onto the bed clutching the duvet as though it would protect him. Yami gently touched the small boy's face and whispered gently:

"Don't be afraid little one no one's going to hurt you. Now, what's your name?"

The young boy looked fearfully at each face before answering.

"Y-Yugi." Yugi whimpered.

Yami eyes softened. He had a voice like a doves coo over a gently trickling river.

"Yugi." Yami whispered gently. "Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful boy."

Yugi gave a small smile. It seemed that the world's beauty shone from that smile making it look immaculate in every way.

"Yugi do you know of what jewel keeps this room aloft?" Yami questioned. "You can trust me don't worry."

Yugi swallowed nervously.

"I-is that why you're h-here?" Yugi asked. "Because y-you want t-the jewels?"

"Mostly yes." Yami admitted.

Yugi turned to the floor downcast.

"Bu that doesn't mean I don't care for you." Yami added comfortingly.

Yugi looked up into Yami's scarlet eyes. Yami smiled and touched Yugi's face. Yugi stared nervously.

"I know that someone tricked you into coming here." Yami explained. "If you want you can come with us."

Yugi looked hopefully up.

"R-really?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled and nodded. Yugi looked at the floor.

"I h-haven't seen anyone i-in such a l-long t-time." Yugi admitted.

"Only if you want to." Yami said. "You could stay here if you wish, or we could help you out and then you leave and do what you wish."

Yugi stared then…

"Can I s-stay with y-you?" Yugi enquired his large amethyst eyes filled with pure honesty and hope. "Can I s-stay with you in y-your house?"

Yami smiled warmly.

"Of course little one." Yami assured him.

Yugi smiled. Suddenly a pair of pure white wings burst from behind Yugi and the small boy flew into Yami's arms. Yami wrapped his arms protectively around Yugi holding him close. Yami ran his fingers through Yugi's hair. It felt like the finest Egyptian silk made by a god. Yami's eyes softened gently. He looked down.

"Now Yugi, can you tell us which jewel holds this room aloft." Yami questioned.

Yugi looked up at Yami and moved nervously still a little afraid.

"Yugi…" Yami started.

Suddenly Tea ripped Yugi from Yami's arms. Yugi blinked in pure shock and dizziness that overwhelmed him in the fast movement.

"You can't keep pressuring him like that." Tea sapped at Yami.

Yugi looked up at Tea into her blue eyes that seemed to turn gentle as they looked down into Yugi's. Yami growled. He knew Tea liked Yugi that was the only reason she took Yugi. If it had been anyone else she just would have rolled his eyes and snapped at him. (A/N: I know people always say everyone likes Yami and so does Tea but I'm gonna go out on a limb and say everyone likes Yugi instead, including Tea.) Tea turned back to Yugi and gently ran her fingers through Yugi's hair.

"It's okay there's no reason to be afraid around _me_." Tea said smirking at Yami with the last word. "Just tell us which jewel it is."

Yugi stared innocently up at Tea and turned to the floor. Tea gently kissed Yugi's forehead.

"Just calm down it's okay." Tea whispered.

Yugi stared innocently up at her then finally Yugi pointed. Everyone looked across. Yugi pointed to a near by thick pillar which had a small jewel in the centre. The pillar must have been a metre in diameter and the jewel in the middle was pure amethyst, the same colour as Yugi's eyes, and was half a centimetre wide if that.

"That tiny jewel is holding this room up?" One of the council men questioned in shock.

Yugi gave a small nod.

"Well," Tea said holding Yugi close and sitting down on the white bed. "Looks like Yugi trusts _someone_."

Yami glared then turned back to his guards and council man and women.

"Take as much gold as you can carry in your sacks." Yami ordered. "But leave that jewel."

They all nodded and brought bags out of their pockets and began filling them with the immaculate jewels and items in the shining room. Yami looked over to Yugi. Obviously tired, Yugi rested his head on Tea's chest and slowly closed his amethyst eyes. Tea smirked at Yami and held Yugi close. Yugi began to purr cutely in his sleep.

CRASH!

Everyone looked round. A guard had taken a jewel encrusted crown form the bottom of a large pile and caused the mountain of precious items to avalanche. Seconds later there was a cry of fear. Yugi had leapt from Tea's lap at the loud crash in fear and had curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed and moved his wings around his body and in front of his face.

"Yugi calm down." Tea cooed reaching forward trying to pull his wings away from his face.

Yugi just whimpered and pulled them tighter around himself.

"Honestly Tea you can't just force him." Yami snapped smirking at her.

Tea glared angrily.

"Yugi it's alright I'm here to protect you it was just an accident nothing to be afraid of." Yami cooed gently. "I'm here I'll protect you."

Yugi slowly moved his wings down slightly revealing only his eyes to look at Yami. Yami gave Yugi a warm welcoming smile. Yugi stared then finally he moved his wings away and crawled into Yami's lap shaking. Yami held him close and kissed his forehead protectively. Yugi closed his amethyst eyes resting his head on Yami's chest. Yami smirked at Tea who just glared silently back. In an attempt to regain the small boy Tea walked over to a near by pile and '_accidentally_' knocked it down. Yugi's eyes snapped open in fear and tried to run back to the safety of his bed. Yami held the smaller tighter holding him close whispering comfortingly in his ear:

"Just another accident go back to sleep you're safe with me."

Yugi looked innocently up at Yami and placed his head on Yami's chest again though this time he looked at his surroundings afraid to close his eyes. Yami rested his head on top of Yugi's protectively and kissed his forehead.

"It's okay, I'm here, I'm here." Yami cooed.

Yugi moved nervously. Tea instantly reached forward but Yami pulled the small boy away and removed his cloak. He wrapped it around the young boy's body and moved him into a bridal hold. Yugi looked nervously around before cuddling close into Yami's chest and closing his eyes. Yami rested his head on top of Yugi's protectively and ran his fingers through Yugi's hair. Tea knocked over another pile. Yugi body tensed fearfully but before he could open his eyes Yami pulled him closer and kissed his cheeks. Yugi clutched onto Yami's robe. Yami entwined his fingers with Yugi's. Yugi looked up at Yami then slowly went back to sleep. Tea fumed behind Yami and angrily walked away. Tea glanced around and angrily began pulling on her necklace. She stopped. A small smirk traced her face as she retraced her steps. Walking over to Yugi she gently touched his shoulder. Yami glared suspiciously at her. Yugi slowly opened his eyes and looked around. (A/N: No one's letting Yugi sleep are they?) Tea removed the necklace she was wearing and gently tied it around Yugi's.

"Here you go Yugi, something so you know I'll always be here for you." Tea said.

Yugi placed his hand on the necklace gently touching the emerald encrusted necklace as though it would easily shatter.

"So you know we're always friends too." Tea added. (A/N: Don't worry Tea won't do any long speeches on my watch. cocks shotgun Tea: laughs nervously)

"T-thank you." Yugi whispered.

Yami glared angrily at Tea who smirked back. Yugi removed his ruby encrusted necklace and tied it around Tea's. Tea smiled warmly.

"Thank you Yugi." Tea thanked him.

Yugi gave a warm smile. Tea smiled and walked away.

BANG!

Everyone looked up. The pillar in which the jewel was placed collapsed causing the room to shake. Yugi whimpered loudly and curled up in Yami's lap fearfully whimpering.

CRASH!

The roof began to fall as did more pillars. Yami quickly stood and ran as a piece of the roof fell onto the bed. Tripping, Yami dropped Yugi and the small boy slid across the floor and hit another pillar causing another pillar to fall… right on top of Yugi. Yugi closed his eyes and cried out in fear. The pillar had already fallen on the small boy before Yami was even on his feet. Yugi cries stopped abruptly.

MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm going to stop there. I'm sooooooooooooo nasty. Is Yugi dead? Yami didn't get to him? What happened? You're going to have to wait to next time!!! Sorry it took so long I was trying to update my other fanfics whilst doing my GCSE coursework!!!


	4. Chapter 4

NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!! Like I said I'm updating everything!!!!!! Here's chapter 4 people!!!!!!!!

Yami stared fearfully at where the pillar lay.

"Yugi." Yami whispered.

A familiar whimpering made its way to Yami's ears. He looked around. Clearing from a pile of dust was Tea…. Holding Yugi.

"YUGI!" Yami cried out.

He darted forward and kissed the small boy's forehead. Yugi slowly opened his amethyst eyes. Realising who had saved him Yugi wrapped his arms desperately around Tea tears steaming down his face as pure terror filled his small body.

"You're okay with _**me**_ Yugi." Tea whispered. "I'll protect you no matter what."

Yami glared.

"Pharaoh!" One of the council men cried out. "We must leave now!"

Yami turned back to Yugi.

"Yugi do you know a way out of here?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Yugi you have to tell us." Yami said.

A scream was heard as a guard was killed by a falling pillar. Yugi whimpered in fear and cuddled closer to Tea.

"Yugi please!" Yami begged.

Yugi opened his eyes and pointed. Looking around, Yami noticed Yugi was pointing to a nearby wall with markings on. Yami ran over to it followed by everyone else.

'A fool you were to take the stone,

Now the death spell sends its tone,

A sacrifice must be made,

For at least one to make it through unscathed.

The sacrifice consists of a soul,

One who heart is brave and bold,

If you love this boy and care for his life,

No hesitation not even death will stop you from meeting deaths cold knife.

To do this task,

Walk to the wall it will uncover your mask,

Life and death, love and lust,

The boy will be safe and done will be just.'

"I'm going." Yami said simply.

"My Pharaoh you can't!" One of the council women shouted.

Yami didn't reply he stepped forward and into the wall…..

Yami was floating in a black abyss. He could see nothing and felt nothing. Suddenly a voice spoke in the darkness.

"You are the one." The voice said.

Yami blinked in confusion. Yami was engulfed in a white light.

Everyone had appeared by the horses they had originally rode to the cave.

"Pharaoh." One of the guards whispered.

Suddenly a bright light appeared. Everyone covered their eyes. The light went out. Everyone looked around to see Yami standing in front of them and the bags they had filled with the gold in the cave. Yami smiled.

"Pharaoh!" One of the guards shouted. "You're okay!"

Yami smiled and nodded. Suddenly two arms wrapped around his neck. He looked down to see Yugi clutching onto him tightly. Yami smiled. Everyone, except Tea of course who was sulking over the fact Yugi was cuddling up to Yami now, helped tie the bags to the horses then climbed on.

"Come, we must return to the Central Kingdom and give the good news." Yami said.

There was a cry of happiness and Yami gently dug his heels into the horse's sides causing it to gallop forward. Yugi wrapped his wings around Yami's body and pulled as close as possible to him their bodies pressed tightly together. Yami smiled.

'All in all I think this turned out to be a pretty good day.' Yami thought smiling as he felt his own skin press up against Yugi's.

Everyone galloped home to the Central Kingdom filled with more hope, everyone except for Tea who got thrown off her horse when she saw Yugi cuddled up tight to Yami and she dug her heels into the horse's sides harshly causing it to buck, throw her off and for her to land into the River Nile. Not expecting to get wet she was forced to return in socking clothes and running make-up.

END!!!!! SORRY, COULDN'T HELP BUT ADD THAT LAST BIT!!!!!!! ALMOST FORGOT!!!! (again) I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!!!! I'LL UPDAYE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

I knw I haven't updated in a while and I'm so sorry but I finally came up with an actual good idea….. I think, anyway here we go

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter 5: So Many Plans So Many Failures

Yami calmly rode back into his kingdom, the success was obvious and they were greeted with a loud cheer from the crowds of people gathering around them. Yugi kept tucked up to Yami the entire trip and his grip on the Pharaoh's robe only tightened at the sound and the crowds of people. Yami's eyes softened and he gave the small boy and gentle hug in reply showing his protection. Tea calmly rode behind them and happily soaked up the glory and waved to her people but scowled at the sight of Yami and Yugi's actions. They finally came to the palace and Yami took the small boy to his chambers without a word to anyone and left the council men and women to sort out the items.

Yugi looked around the Pharaoh's chambers in awe. There were so many beautiful decorations, the small boy giggled happily. Yami sat on the bed and gently turned the small boy's cute face toward him. Yugi smiled happily at Yami, Yami smiled back and gave Yugi a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Yugi, would you like-" Yami started.

The door opened revealing Tea; she instantly darted forward and wrapped her arms around Yugi smiling happily.

"Yugi!" She cried. "I have a present for you."

Yugi tilted his head innocently to one side and lightly fluttered his wings.

"You'll have to excuse us Yami." Tea said and began carrying the smaller away.

"Why can't you give it to him here Tea?" Yami questioned. "This is _**our**_ room after all."

Yami smirked at Tea's expression and she slowly turned around.

"Because…." She started.

Yami calmly waited for an answer. Tea's eyes narrowed and she reluctantly placed Yugi back on the plush duvet.

"I'll go get it then shall I?" She said through gritted teeth and slowly turned away leaving the two of them together.

Yami smirked and gently wrapped his arms around Yugi pulling the smaller into his lap. Yugi yawned lightly and gently rubbed his bright amethyst eyes cutely. Yami smiled and gently held the smaller closely, Yugi was so cute. Yugi looked up at Yami with his sparkling amethyst gems. Yami kissed the smaller boy's forehead protectively. Yugi slowly closed his eyes, he pressed his head into Yami's chest and slowly fell asleep once again. Tea returned.

"Alright Yugi lets-" Tea started.

"Quiet Tea." Yami ordered smirking. "You wouldn't want to wake him up now would you?"

Tea looked at the small form in Yami's arms. Yugi was happily cuddled up to Yami, his lips parted slightly and a cute blush dusted his face as he purred in his sleep. Yami smirked at her.

"Why don't you just leave the present here and I'll give it to him when he awakens." Yami suggested smirking.

Tea glared at him but had no choice. She placed the box on the bed. Yami calmly rose to his feet.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to get to." Yami said.

"Well then I best take him." Tea said rising to her feet.

"I couldn't possibly; I wouldn't want to wake him up." Yami said holding the smaller closer.

"No one other than council members are allowed in meetings." Tea replied with a smirk holding her arms out expectedly.

"True but, I have to present him to the council anyway. I may as well do it now; I'm not sure when I'll be back, goodbye Tea." Yami said.

With that Yami turned and walked out leaving a fuming Tea behind him.

1 hour later they returned.

Tea slowly rose to her feet and forced a smile. Yami gently kissed Yugi's forehead and the small boy smiled happily in Yami's arms. Yami gently ran his fingers through Yugi's hair and the young boy gently purred enjoying the gentle touches. Tea glared at Yami.

"Anyway about this present-" Tea started.

"Forgive me Tea but Yugi and I decided we'd have a bath when we got back didn't we _**Little One.**_" Yami smirked at Tea at his nickname for the smaller.

Tea's face almost paled at the thought of Yugi and Yami bathing alone together.

"Well I'll bath him." Tea snapped snatching Yugi from the Pharaoh's arms. "You wouldn't want to stop Yami from working would you Yugi?"

Yugi instantly shook his head at the thought of himself causing inconvenience for Yami. Yami just chuckled in reply.

"Thank you Tea for your concern but Yugi," Yami turned to the smaller. "It won't take me long to catch up with my work, not to mention how uncomfortable it would be."

Yugi tilted his head to one side innocently.

"Un…com…fort...a…ble." Yugi said slowly sounding out the word.

"Yes Little One, I mean, you are male and Tea is female, wouldn't she feel uncomfortable bathing with you?" Yami questioned.

Yugi tilted his head to one side and looked nervously up at Tea.

"I'll be fine Yugi." Tea said glaring at Yami.

"Yugi, who would you rather bathed with you?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked between the two.

"I wouldn't be _**that**_ much of a problem would I Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked and Tea who glared back at her.

"Of course not Little One." Yami said.

Yugi looked between them again then put his arms out towards Yami to have the older pick him up. Yami smirked and gently took Yugi out of Tea's arms. Tea reluctantly let go of the smaller not being able to come up of a reason of complaint. Yami smirked and walked into the bathroom holding Yugi close to him. Tea stormed out of the room.

In the bathroom

Yami filled the bath tub with warm water; he then poured some oils into the bath creating a beautiful aroma and threw a handful of red petals on top of it. Picking up a few small bowls Yami filled each of them with different oils and set them alight. Yugi took a deep breath taking in the scent and smiled happily, each scent blended with another perfectly creating a calming aroma around the room. Yami approached the smaller. Yugi smiled happily at Yami hugged him tight. Yami smiled back. He gently removed each layer of the small boy's clothing until he was bare. Yami smiled at Yugi once again, and then gently removed his own clothes. He carried Yugi into the warm water and gently held Yugi close. Yugi purred happily and cuddled up against Yami's chest happily.

"It's not too hot or cold is it Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled and nodded.

"It's perfect Yami." Yugi replied.

"Good, I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable." Yami said with a smile.

Yugi smiled. Yami gently picked up a large oval bucket and dipped it into the water filling the bucket and gently poured it over the smaller boy's head. Yugi giggled happily as he felt the warm water run down his back and soak into his hair. Yami smiled gently at the young boy. As he finished washing the small boy's hair he glanced at the pure white wings hanging limply behind Yugi.

"Yugi is it safe to put your wings in the water?" Yami enquired.

Yugi smiled back.

"It's okay, their not much use yet anyway." Yugi replied.

"How so?" Yami questioned as he poured another bucket full onto the smaller's head.

Yugi giggled happily then replied.

"My wings are strong enough to actually allow me flight yet, I can only use them to soften a landing if I fall or something, they won't be able to carry me properly until I'm 21."

"How old are you now?" Yami questioned.

"18." Yugi replied.

Yami chuckled lightly.

"Those beautiful, strong wings aren't able to hold up your thin form?" Yami asked smiling.

Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled happily. Yami smiled back. Yami poured some oils onto a wash cloth and gently began washing the smaller boy's body. Yugi closed his eyes and purred happily at the gentle movements.

BANG!

Yami looked around in shock. Standing in the door way was Tea. Yami rolled his eyes. Tea approached them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you were bathing." Tea said with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

Yami opened his mouth for a harsh retaliation when he felt something on his chest. Yami looked down and smiled.

"It's perfectly fine Tea." Yami replied.

Tea's smile soon disappeared at Yami's reply and looked at the two. The banging door hadn't had the desired effect. Tea had obviously hoped Yugi would panic and move away. In reality Yugi had thrown himself against Yami in fear and their nude bodies pressed firmly up together. Yugi rested his head on Yami's shoulder and nuzzled into the warm, soft, tanned skin. He closed his eyes as he felt Yami gently ran his fingers through Yugi's hair relaxing the small boy and gently massaging the soft, fragile skin between Yugi's shoulder blades.

"Is there something you wanted Tea?" Yami asked smiling at her.

"I….. just….." Tea started.

Yami smirked. Tea hadn't thought through her plan very well. She had hoped Yugi would pull away and she would happily comfort the young angel, she hadn't thought of what to say if her plan went wrong.

"Well Tea?" Yami continued.

Yugi whimpered lightly. Yami looked down and saw a small blush dusting Yugi's cheeks.

"Yugi?" Yami asked gently.

Yugi looked up and smiled back.

"I'm okay, just a bit hot." Yugi replied.

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead and held him close.

"If you have nothing to say Tea would you kindly leave us to finish our bath?" Yami suggested.

Tea reluctantly nodded and left. Yami smirked and gently finished bathing the young boy.

That's the end!!! Of this chap anyway, Yami and Yugi getting cosy, YAY!!! Anyway R&R please!!!

X.X long chappie huh!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, like I said im updating everything even though ive been gone for so long! Id like to thank all of my reviewers and readers from Dark Demon Meets One Of Light story, I didn't rlly expect any reviews after leaving all of them for so long, so thank you so much, ill be a much better author now I promise! So here's the next chapter for My Little Tenshi!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6

Yami was lying sitting in the shade of a tree calmly reading some important documents. He glanced up and smiled as he watched Yugi, the young boy was extremely playful. He was currently climbing up the tree Yami was sitting by jumping from branch to branch giggling happily.

"Yugi!" A voice squealed.

Yami physically winced and Yugi jumped down. Yami quickly drew Yugi back into his lap as Tea came running up to them. Yugi smiled and waved happily.

"Hello Yugi, how was your bath?" She asked.

"Nice, thank you." Yugi replied.

"Good! Now, about this present." Tea said producing the box she had brought before from behind her back.

Yugi smiled but lowered his wings.

"I……. didn't get you anything." Yugi looked regretfully at the ground.

"Oh, come on, its not like I can't afford it, take it." She said happily passing Yugi the present.

Yami rolled his eyes, so Tea had already started on the jewels from Yugi's old room. Yugi thanked her and opened it. Yami leaned over with slight interest and Yugi smiled happily and removed the items from inside of the box.

"Come with me." Tea said and before Yami or Yugi could reply she dragged Yugi away.

Yami sighed and reluctantly continued reading, he had to finish these documents by the end of the day. Yami stayed there for half an hour when he heard footsteps and looked up to see Yugi running towards him smiling happily. He was wearing a crimson coloured top that covered only his chest which also had a vale attached to it that went over his stomach and back though it was see through. He also wore a skirt that was made from two cream, layered cloths sowed together. He also had two gold arm bands on either side of his upper arms. (A/N: hit me up on deviant art, im gonna draw Yugi in this outfit but wont have coloured it yet, .com/ up by the end of the day, I promise.)

Yami's eyes softened and he mentally purred, Yugi looked beautiful. Yugi giggled and happily spun around.

"What do you think?" Yugi asked with a bright smile.

"You looked magnificent." Yami replied, he felt his heart flutter as he watched Yugi spin around, he truly looked beautiful as his pale skin seemed to shine in the light and Yami left his heart beat faster by the second.

Yugi giggled again then hugged Yami who happily hugged back. Unfortunately Tea ran up behind Yugi and removed the young form from his arms, Yami immediately missed the other's presence. Everytime he looked at Yugi his heart seemed to fly into the heavens and scream, seeing the other being embraced by Tea caused pain in hus chest, he wanted Yugi to love and be beside him, just as Yami loved him.

"Isn't he beautiful Yami?" Tea asked with a smirk and softly kissed Yugi's cheek.

Yami mentally growled and rose to his feet. Yami picked the documents from the floor and a small smile played across his face at the flowers before, picking one he gently removed the thorns then turned back to Yugi. Yami carefully slipped the pure white rose into Yugi's hair.

"I would say that was a beautiful finishing touch." Yami commented.

Yugi carefully touched the flower and blushed softly.

"Thank you." Yugi thanked him.

Yami smiled and Yugi yawned softly and rubbed his eyes. Yami chuckled and removed Yugi from Tea's arms.

"Tired?" Yami cooed softly tapping the other on the nose causing him to giggle cutely.

"I'll take him to bed." Tea stated reaching forward but Yami stepped back.

"Don't you have a meeting with the council members Tea about the Nile flooding someone's farm?" Yami questioned.

"I'll skip." She replied.

Yugi looked up at her.

"Tea…… you can't, its important, you don't want your people to get hurt do you?" Yugi asked his eyes shining with worry. "You wouldn't let you people suffer."

Yami smirked at the disappointed look Yugi gave Tea and she huffed angrily and stormed away. Yami smirked and calmly went back to his chambers carrying the smaller. He placed Yugi in his lap and pulled a blanket over him and Yugi yawned softly.

"Yugi……. do you like Tea?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked up at Yami.

"Of course, she's a nice person." Yugi replied. "She helped get me out of that room."

Yami mentally rolled his eyes, yeah right!

"What about me?" He continued.

"I like you as well." Yugi added.

"Why?" Yami queried.

"You kind to me and everyone else and you've helped me so much, thank you." Yugi replied and gave Yami a soft kiss on the cheek.

Once again Yami's heart fluttered and he smiled softly.

"I like you as well Yugi, you're kind, loving, caring, beautiful," with each word Yami placed a soft kiss on Yugi's cheek. "Intelligent, funny……. And…… and……"

Yami stared deep into Yugi's eyes and Yugi stared back.

"And?" Yugi encouraged him.

Yami stared deep into those innocent, shining jewels and watched as the sun caused them to glisten more than usual, Yami eyes softened, he couldn't help it. Yami leaned down and gave Yugi a soft, loving kiss on his beautiful plump lips. Yugi was surprised at first but he soon closed his eyes and leaned forward. The kiss wasn't passionate or lustful, it was caring and compassionate. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi protectively and Yugi wrapped his own around Yami's neck. Yami's heart banged against his chest as he felt Yugi accept the kiss, he felt like he was floating on a cloud, Yami would have died a happy man at that moment. The two finally pulled away.

"And I love you." Yami finished.

Yugi still had his eyes closed as Yami spoke but slowly opened them at Yami's words.

"I…… I love you too." Yugi whispered.

Yami smiled softly and Yugi rested his head on Yami's chest listening to the other's heartbeat as Yami held his angel's warm body. Yami leaned back and smiled softly at Yugi then leaned forward again Yami's lips brushed Yugi's softly……….

BANG!

Yami and Yugi spun around as a member of the guard ran inside.

"Pharaoh! We're being attacked, they've broken through the gates, please you must come now!" She cried.

Yami dropped the documents and Yugi whimpered softly. Yami placed Yugi on the bed and stared deep into Yugi's eyes.

"Yugi, no matter what you have to stay here, do you understand?" Yami asked.

"But…." Yugi started but Yami cut him off.

"Stay here." Yami demanded.

Tea suddenly ran into the room and grabbed Yami's arm.

"YAMI DO SOMETHING!" She cried.

Yami pushed her onto the bed.

"Stay here Tea and take care of Yugi." He ordered.

Yugi quickly sat up and gave Yami another kiss.

"I love you." Yugi said.

Yami kissed back.

"I love you too."

In that moment of pure bliss the two failed to notice Tea's eyes narrow at the scene before her and watched as Yami left. He snatched his sword out from his holster and began fighting ordering the guards to go to particular areas of the castle.

_____________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile……

"Yugi……. do you love Yami?" Tea asked.

Yugi blushed and nodded softly. Tea's eyes narrowed, she ran to the balcony and smirked. She quickly wrote a note then grabbed Yugi's arm.

"Come with me." She ordered.

"But Yami told me to stay here." Yugi stated.

"I've lived here longer than you Yugi, I know what to do when this happens." Tea replied.

"But…." Yugi started.

"Do you trust me?" Tea asked.

"I…….yes." Yugi replied.

"If you really mean that you'll do as I say." Tea said.

Yugi stared then nodded rising to his feet. Tea smirked and grabbed Yugi's wrist and left the room. The two dodged various soldiers and continued running.

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked.

Tea didn't reply she just continued running and finally arrived outside. She looked around and smirked then ran over to a man sitting proudly on his horse. He quickly removed his sword when he saw the two and Yugi shrank back. Tea bowed.

"Pharaoh, I beg of you to stop attacking this kingdom." Tea stated.

He laughed loudly.

"Why should I?" He laughed.

"I am the queen of this kingdom, I am aware of all of the defences this kingdom has and the amount of soldiers, they rise above you greatly but if you stop I'll come with you to your kingdom and tell you of each defence and how to avoid them." Tea stated.

Yugi's eyes widened. What was she doing!

"And why should I trust the queen of this kingdom?" He asked.

Tea smirked.

"Because, even though I am the queen the Pharaoh of the Central Kingdom has fallen in love with another, promise me safety and luxury in your kingdom and you may have him." Tea replied.

"And if I don't?" He asked.

"You're soldiers will die here, as will you." Tea stated.

He stared for a few seconds the finally……

"I accept." The Pharaoh replied.

Tea smirked and dragged Yugi forward harshly.

"I present the Pharaoh's love to you." She said.

Yugi yelped and fell onto the ground and looked worriedly up at the man. The man smirked and ordered his captain to go back to the Southern Kingdom.

"Tea why are you doing this?" Yugi asked.

"Because thought if I made you fall in love with me I could get good with the gods, but since you love Yami this is the only use you have to me now." Tea replied.

Yugi's eyes widened in fear.

Finally the onslaught stopped and Yami saw the soldiers fleeing back to their kingdom. Yami quickly made his way back to his chambers.

"Yugi we…." Yami stopped when he didn't see Yugi in his chambers, only a note on the bed.

Yami quickly snatched it up and read.

_Yami,_

_I have taken Yugi to the Southern Kingdom Pharaoh, if I can't have him neither can you, I'm sure the Pharaoh can find some __**use **__for him,_

_Tea_

Yami eyes narrowed as he read the note and he angrily scrunched it up in his hands.

"Tea……" He growled.

But as angry as he was he couldn't stop the tears of fear falling from his face at the thought of Yugi's future.

_____________________________________________________________________

And that's it for that chapter! Like I said with Dark Demon Meets One Of Light I'm making large chapters to compensate for my long absence. Hope you liked it.

Read and review please!


End file.
